


Want

by peoriapeoria



Category: due South
Genre: Other, Ray Vecchio - Freeform, Victoria Metcalfe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria





	Want

He is not good at wanting.

Scratch that. He is not good at expressing desire. He has wanted all his life; his mother, his father's love (which he had, just not in any way he could perceive), toys, Victoria.

The list makes him uncomfortable. Wanting, expressing wants, is far more difficult than weather or travel, short rations or even Chicago. He sought Duty because that he could have. No asking. Well, yes, there was questioning, but despite the niceties of request, he was in pursuit.

Ray had often wondered why he allowed Inspector Thatcher to send him for her dry-cleaning, or coffee, or to stand guard in the rain or sweltering heat waves Chicago was prone to, moniker as Windy City not withstanding. She was not even trying by the standards he was used to. Not that those had been any more effective, though seeing just where the paperwork 'disappeared' had been enlightening.

He was good at deflecting even himself. Perhaps, it was that he was best at deflecting himself, and its use on anyone else was but from long practice.

He wanted. He'd have to ask. Soon.


End file.
